


Habe mich unter Kontrolle.

by Camulats



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Character Death, Christoph is an asshole, Graphic Violence, Hate to Love, Have been writing this for ages, I'm Sorry, Mafia AU, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Murder, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work, Out of Character, Past Friendship, Past Relationship(s), Rammstein - Freeform, This is kinda dark, Violence, don't hate me, i'll be very slow with updating i'm sorry, mafia, maybe richard x Till later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camulats/pseuds/Camulats
Summary: After tasting what power can do, Schneider takes the lead and tries to control all of Berlin. Till and Richard want to keep their part of Berlin no matter what it takes. Even if it means killing an old friend.THIS FANFIC IS DISCONTINUED.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann
Series: Mafia AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594939
Kudos: 12





	1. Willkommen zurück zu Hause.

“Do you trust me, Till?” Richard’s eyes met the ice blue ones of the other leader: Till Lindemann. Trying to intimidate him with his glance, although with no success. They were sitting at a table to discuss their plans. Richard wasn’t used to working together. Especially not with someone as Ignorant and Impatient as Lindemann.

“No. Why would I?” Till crossed his arms, leaning back in the wooden chair he was sitting on. “You have done horrible things to me. I would never trust you.” He added with a soft snarl.

“You?” The black haired man glanced up at the other. “Horrible things to you!?” He snarled. “Because of you i lost over 40 men, almost died and almost lost my complete eyesight.” He shot a glare at the other and if looks could kill. Till would most likely have been dead by now. The leader soon regained his posture and calmed down. Within a minute. He couldn’t Lash out now. They had to collaborate. “You don’t have a choice now. Doom’s party is getting too strong. We have to take him down. We can only do this together” He continued like him lashing out just a minute ago never even happened.

“Yes, You’re right. Yet I will never trust you.” The blonde replied. Trying his best to stay calm himself after the comment of the other.

“You have all the rights not to.” The black haired man shot the other a grin and stood up from his chair. The wooden legs of the chair creaking over the stone floor. In a few larger steps he was standing at a cabinet, pulling a map out of one of the drawers. “We have to make a strategy. A proper one. We will make Doom’s party regret ever standing up to us.” 

The taller, pierced man glanced over at the other. “We just have to attack him. I have weapons and enough men to do this. We could use a bomb” He suggested. Although it sounded more like a command than a suggestion.

“No. We can’t use a bomb.” Richard replied, slamming the map down on the table as hard as he could to add in to his point. “It would attract too much attention and could be a danger to our men as well. The guns on the other hand is what i’m interested in.” He grabbed a pair of thick rimmed black glasses from the pocket of his jacket. Putting it on his nose. He leaned over the table and opened the map of the area that had been separated in 5 parts.

The blonde silently watched him for a minute before speaking up. “Then that’s settled, right? we go in. Guns blazing” He shot the other a small grin.

Richard slowly glanced up at the other. Inspecting him to see if he was being serious. To his confirmation this man was dead serious. He sighed. “That’s too risky. I can’t risk my men their lives like that. Or mine.” He replied. “A few of my men could create a distraction to the guards that are standing on these points.” He pinned all the entrances with guards with a small, red pin. “Of course we will not distract all the guards. That would be too suspicious and most definitely unnecessary.” 

“Then we sneak past.” Till added, making the black haired man shake his head in reply. 

“Let me finish.” Richard shushed the blond. “We will use an underground tunnel. Not one of the entrances. Although some of my men will sneak past the guards. As another distraction.” He glanced at the map, tracing the tunnel with his finger. “Not even Doom is aware this tunnel exists, but I am. It’s the perfect way to get inside. I will go eye to eye with Schneider. While my men try and take out the people who try to block me from doing so.” a small grin pulled at his lips as he spoke. “We will not go in with more than twenty men. Otherwise it will become too obvious.”

“Just twenty men? You’re going to get yourself killed.” The pierced man let out a soft chuckle as he glanced at the other. This was the worst idea he had heard yet. It was obviously a suicide mission by the sounds of it. If it ended like he thought he would. They would never beat Doom.

“No. Not if you will come in with yours, but through one of the still guarded doors. Guns blazing like you requested.” Richard hummed and took off his glasses to glance up at Till. “Are you in?” 

“Yes. I am. I will tell my men about this. I’ll only take the best.” Till grinned and nodded his head. He stood up from his seat and left the room. Leaving the other leader in full silence.

Richard leaned back against the back of the wooden chair. Slouching slightly, his heart slowing. “He’s going to fuck this up. I can feel it.” He mumbled to himself.

They had to defeat Doom. This might be their only chance and he would do anything to succeed at this point. He wouldn’t let someone as simple as Till fuck his plan over, just because of his own selfish reasons. 

Richard knew he was being selfish as well. He was the one that wanted his revenge on Doom. He was the one that was dragging Till into this, but this really was his only chance and he wouldn’t know how else to do this. He would not back down now. He would continue, for whatever selfish reason it would be.

He was furious at Doom. Of course he was. This man, who once was one of his closest friends had killed his 6 year old daughter. What kind of a person would do that. They all had shared power, but power went to Doom’s head. When Richard had stepped up. Told him that he was leaving, Not working together with him anymore. Doom had taken his daughter from her room and shot her. Right in front of Richard’s eyes.

He would make Doom suffer for what he had done. They would lynch him, strip him from his power. Whatever it would take. Even if it was his own life.

Richard rubbed a hand over his face and let out a deep sigh. He just hoped everything would go according to plan. This could be his only shot. He could be killed right there before he even got the chance to soothe his hunger for revenge. Schneider was way more powerful than they were. They would only win if the other wouldn’t find out about their plan.

He slowly pushed himself up from his chair and walked down the hall. Lighting a cigarette on his way to his own room. It was late. He would need a good amount of rest to fix the last bits of his plan. They had to win this. He wouldn’t allow this to fail. If they’d fail and come out alive. They might need to recruit Landers and Lorenz. If they wanted to was another question.

Both of them seemed very distant from the conflict. Lorenz a bit more included than Landers. Landers wasn’t of much help in this either. He had a small district where he would protect children, their families or people who couldn’t fight. Lorenz on the other hand had a healthy army. He had a preference of staying behind the scenes, unnoticed until it was the right time.

Lorenz was incredibly smart. His district wasn’t big, but he could be an immense amount of help. They all held a grudge against Schneider. When Riedel joined him it raised a big amount of questions with the others; Why would Riedel join his enemy, was he being forced? Why would Schneider need such a small district with a small amount of people, was it just his taste for power or was it more than that?

The black haired man sighed and pressed the cigarette out in the glass ashtray on his desk and sat down on the end of his bed. This was going to end either how he wanted this to end, or way worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. Questions and feedback are always appreciated. Can be done through messages, comments or through my Instagram. (@camulats)


	2. Streiten.

The blonde man stood, fighting gravity as he started to lose himself in his thoughts. This wasn’t going to prevail how Richard would like and he knew it. Till looked out of the window into the void. Straight stance, pen in their pockets. Many overlooked this feature of his. Though it was very important. Pens had only one use of sitting amongst their coats. Get too close and they’ll stab it straight through your artery without any hesitation.

Subconsciously he picked at the nose ring. He leaned on the nearby oak wooden desk. Keeping his glance out of the window. His little trance got broken as soon as someone knocked on the door. “Yes.” He spoke, without turning his head to see who it was. There was no doubt it was Richard.

Just as he predicted, the familiar figure slipped through the door. “Are your men ready?” He inquired, closing the door behind him and crossing his arms. Something he did subconsciously to look more intimidating with his height.

“I haven’t called them up yet.” Till stated, not even blinking as he remained his glance outside.

“We haven’t got much time, Lindemann.” The blond got exactly the reply he had expected from the other man.

The taller man sighed. “What did I say about last names, Kruspe?” he snapped, taking a quick glance at the other. Quickly returning his gaze back to the window into the grey wonderland.

“Stop being petty, call them before I’ll do it myself.” 

“This isn’t going to work.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re just going to stand at eye level with Schneider while everyone, Including me, fights for your safety like you’re some sort of royalty?” Till snapped at him and finally turned towards the other. 

Richard seemed a bit taken aback by Till’s sudden retaliation to the plan he had agreed to with a big grin. “It would only be fair, wouldn’t it?”

“That doesn’t make sense.” The blond gave him a confused look.

“You like guns and I like confrontation. Both roles fit perfectly” Richard had to hold back a small smirk.

“Don’t try and make it like you were thinking of what I’d like to do. Because we both know you are not.” He finally locked eyes with the other, frustrated with the selfish plan. “What makes you you think I can do this? What makes you think this plan is going to work?”  
Richard walked closer towards the other. Hands folded behind his back. “I trust you will do what is best, what is right. I trust you’ll be smarter than you seem to give off.” He looked into the taller man’s grey, misty eyes. Disarming the other mentally. “I trust that you will think about how ridiculous you will look if you let them get to us and I trust that you will help me do what is best for both of our parties.”

Till let out a sigh, pressing his lips into a straight line before speaking up. “Why do you even trust me?”

“You have given me plenty of reasons not to, but at this given time i believe I have to.” Richard answered. A simple, yet thoughtful answer. 

Trust had always been a big word for Till, though Kruspe was someone he wouldn’t ever enjoy conversing with. He knew he had to follow his orders. Just like everyone else. Kruspe liked that sort of power. He liked having control over everything and everyone around him.

“Call them. Meet me at the tunnel entrance. It’s down by the old war bunker in Claire reserve. Walk through the mill and go down the stairs. There should be a hatch. Go down it.” He instructed the blonde before turning around and leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a shorter chapter. This is simply because it couldn't fit with chapter 1 or 3. So it had to become a chapter by itself. Next chapter will be a bit longer. I promise.


End file.
